Total Drama Starring You
by Alyx
Summary: Hey guys this is season 4 of the Total Drama series. With all new contestants, but who are they? You! So send in your apps to join Chris and a whole new cast. Oh and sorry the summary sucked. First timer here! Apps closed! Thanks to all who applied.
1. Application

Hey what's up ya'll Alyx in the house! OK back to business this is my first fan fic ever. It will be based off of the Total Drama series. But before I can start I need your help. I need you to enter your character. Please fill out the app below and you just might be eligible to compete for 1 billion dollars! Oh and I need you to fill out everything because I need a full bio for everyone. Since I'm new I know I probably won't get that many reviews but I need 24 of you to please enter. Thank you now the moment you've all been waiting for the application!

Name/ Nickname:

Gender:

Hair color/ style/length:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height/Weight (short, tall, skinny, fat, average):

Clothing (everyday, formal, swimwear, ect.)

Other features:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Do you want to be paired up with someone? :

When do you want to be voted off? (I make final decision but I want input):

Please follow my outline. Thank you so much and now for my character.

Name/ Nickname: Alyxandra/ Alyx

Gender: Female

Hair color/ style/length: Black/ ponytail/ long reaches lower back

Eye color: emerald and sapphire (they change color)

Skin color: pale

Height/Weight (short, tall, skinny, fat, average): Average/ Skinny

Clothing (everyday, formal, swimwear) Navy blue tube top black skinny jeans and gray converse, navy blue strapless dress and black high heels, navy blue halter and black shorts with gray converse

Other features: black choker necklace

Talents: sing, dance, piano, violin, harp, guitar, poetry, writing, computer, pranks

Personality: loner, sarcastic

Likes/Dislikes: boys who write, black, food, dogs, music/ snakes, spiders, rodents, school, populars

Do you want to be paired up with someone? : Oh yea

When do you want to be voted off? (I make final decision but I want input): You'll find out


	2. UPDATE!

Hey guys quick update! Um, so far I have 24 reviews which are awesome but I only have like 6 guys so if you could send more _guys_ in that would be great. Also I will have the first few competitors in for you guys ASAP but I am having a hard time picking because they are all great but I will have them hopefully by this evening. TTYL!


	3. Girls who got in

Hey guys sorry I know I said I would do this yesterday but I got caught up in something but here are the girls who got in. I loved all of your characters but I ended up just picking the first 11 I saw.

Kori "Ky" Ying (The Dancing Snake)

Scarletta Louise Decomixo, Scar (Desire at gunpoint)

Danielle/Dani (Danielle Salvatore)

Ebony Lyson (Robynmas)

Neveah Ramieres/ NayNay, Angel (JadeTyga)

Jessica/Jess Amami (RubyMary)

Victoria "Tori" Brittain (CodyOnTheBounce)

Chase Brook (Moon Dragon94)

Paris Anderson( BlondyCandyGirl)

Jordan Moore( jnmoore)

Kylie (iloveyouu3)

There you guys go congrats to those who got in. I will post the boys when I have enough


	4. Guys who got in

Here you guys go I had just enough.

Ace Hart BillytheIntern

Zakk Ambrose Blythe Another Dead Hero

Rei Kagene Kagene-Rui

Eyrik Banks Kunnaki

Earl Elfman Lucifer's Heir

Toboe (Toboy) Kureshi DaCMC

Greggory Vargas Kagene-Rui

Zachary/Zach Mrodd

Logan "Raft" Rafter TheDancingSnake

Troy Trenton CodyOnTheBounce

William David Hall/Will Fizzy Starburst

Michael TotalDramaKingdomHearts

Apps are now officially closed!


	5. Update 2

Hey guys I know what you're thinking 'Why does she have another update chapter?' Well I'll tell you why I need ideas about the first challenge, team names, couples, and I need you to finish this phrase Total Drama _ because I am stumped. And again I know what you're thinking 'Oh this isn't going to be good she should have been prepared for this.'


	6. Update 3 bad news

Um hey guys I am so sorry but I have some bad news. I'm not going to end up being able to write the story. I know you guys are probably going to hate me and I'll get a lot of hate mail and stuff like that, but I have been dealing with some hard stuff the past couple weeks so I have had no time to even start to write it. I'm so sorry. But I do have some kind of good news, if you want the rights to the story so it will continue to live on, if you PM me I would be happy to give it to you. Again I'm so sorry and I hope to hear back from you guys. K, later.


End file.
